


Узы доверия

by philippa, Rhaina



Series: Borderlands series [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Child Abuse, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брейк говорит Гилберту: «Чтобы привлечь Ворона, нужно раскрыть перед ним свою суть». И тот, не в силах справиться сам, обращается за помощью к единственному человеку, которому доверяет, — к Винсенту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narinke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/gifts).
  * A translation of [Trust Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15828) by TiniestDormouse. 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Таймлайн — Гилберту 17 лет, Винсенту 16 лет, оба проходят практику в «Пандоре», несколько месяцев до заключения их контрактов с Цепями; 
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено, контакты автора: tiniestdormouse@gmail.com, http://tiniestdormouse.tumblr.com/; отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям.

  _«Цепи выбирают того, кто им подходит. Это не_ _признание его достоинств, они просто связывают с ним свою силу._  
 _Хотя, чтобы понять это, мне потребовалось время._   _И все, что я мог сделать — только рассказать ему обо всем»_  
 _Гилберт Найтрей_   *****  
  
Гилберт во всем винил Брейка. Так было проще.  
— Хватит ржать! — раздраженно огрызнулся он, чувствуя, как неудержимо краснеет. Он дернул цепи, которыми были скованы его руки, поднятые вверх. Цепи были перекинуты через трубу отопления, проходившую по потолку подвала Пандоры, и имели солидный запас прочности, так что ему оставалось только стоять и мучиться. — И вообще, что за упражнение такое?  
На другом конце комнаты Брейк вольготно раскинулся на софе и поедал кекс, отщипывая его по кусочку.  
— Я совершенно серьезен, Гилберт, — пропел он.  
— Тогда пусть Эмили заткнется!  
Кукла радостно взвизгнула, мячиком подскакивая на плече Брейка, пока не свалилась со своего насеста — дохихикалась. Брейк свободной рукой сгреб ее и водворил на привычное место. И укоризненно цокнул языком:  
— Мы не должны слишком уж сильно смущать Гила, иначе он ничему не научится.  
— Да чему я вообще могу здесь научиться, ты, извращенец!  
— Ты научишься мыслить определенным образом, — объяснил Брейк.  
Каблуки громко простучали по мраморному полу. Он подошел и встал напротив Гилберта — в одной руке тарелка, в другой десертная вилочка — и игриво постучал его тупой стороной вилки по носу:  
— Ворон — мастер наблюдения и контроля.  
Гилберт ожидал, что Брейк выкинет что-нибудь особенно неприятное, просто, чтобы его подразнить и спровоцировать. Он собрался с духом и заметно напрягся, когда Брейк склонился к нему, и их лица оказались меньше чем в паре дюймов друг от друга.  
— Ты все время настороже, Гилберт. Ворону это не нужно.  
Слишком близко… у Гилберта всегда были свои понятия насчет личного пространства — и людей, которые постоянно его нарушали. Иметь дело с Винсентом в мэноре уже было достаточно трудно.  
От дыхания Брейка веяло клубникой, и его красный глаз лукаво блестел.  
— Исходя из того, что мы знаем, Ворону не интересны те, кто приходит с одной целью — сражаться. Он обращает на тебя внимание, когда ты полностью беззащитен — обнажен, если позволишь.  
Брейк коснулся полы камзола Гилберта, и пальцы скользнули в брючный карман. После секундной заминки Гилберт двинул коленом Брейку в челюсть. Тот с легкостью увернулся, отступив всего на три шага, и рассмеялся в рукав.  
— Ты всегда предпочитаешь сбежать, верно?  
— Ну да, «бей или беги». Так уж я устроен, ужасно, но ничего не могу поделать, — пробормотал Гилберт. — Но ты все равно извращенец, Брейк, даже если ты прав.  
Его естественной реакцией всегда было дать деру, а не вступить в бой, как бы он ни старался справиться с этим. Он никогда не убегал в прямом смысле, но дергался и проявлял нерешительность всякий раз, как противник приближался на расстояние удара. Секундного выхода из боя было достаточно. Вместо того, чтобы твердо оставаться в позиции «вооружен и опасен» — или какой там еще лозунг Брейк придумал в порыве озарения, — он отступал, что делало его уязвимым.  
— Бегство — не признак трусости. Это способ выживания, — Брейк уселся напротив Гилберта, закинув ногу на ногу. — Когда-нибудь задумывался об этом?  
Он сгреб остатки крема в кучку посередине блюдца.  
— Ты когда-нибудь задавался вопросом, — задумчиво проговорил он, поддевая вилкой сладкий комочек, — от чего так долго убегаешь?  
Он нарочито медленно облизнул вилку, и Гилберт моргнул, пытаясь не думать о непристойном намеке.  
А вот его наставник определенно об этом думал. Ухмыльнувшись, он пробежался языком по каждому зубчику, потом с неприличным причмокиванием вытащил вилку изо рта и аккуратно пристроил ее на блюдце. Гилберт, и так уже смущенный донельзя, вспыхнул сильней и поспешно отвел взгляд.  
— Так что плохо не то, что ты убегаешь, а то, что мы не можем найти этому причину.  
— А при чем тут Ворон?  
— Да при том, — Брейк промокнул губы салфеткой. — Ворон жаждет узнать твою суть, но как ему это сделать, если ты не хочешь впустить его? Цепям надо платить, каждой свое.  
Гилберт погрузился в раздумья, настороженно поглядывая на Брейка. Этот человек выводил из себя — особенно своими домыслами о чувствах Гилберта. При всем при этом Брейк обычно оказывался прав, что еще сильней приводило в бешенство.  
— А чего потребовал от тебя Безумный Шляпник?  
— Дикого незамутненного секса! — проверещала Эмили. Брейк шлепнул ее и улыбнулся:  
— Ну-ну, Эмили, не пугай Гилберта!  
Он притворно нахмурился, тихонько усмехнувшись при виде мгновенно побледневшего Гилберта, тот невольно дернулся, и цепь глухо звякнула в ответ.  
— Большинство Цепей никогда не требуют от человека ничего в физическом плане, разве что кровь, — Зарксис погладил Эмили по голове. — Чего бы ни потребовала Цепь, это остается их с контрактором тайной. Впрочем, большинство даже не осознает, чем именно платит.  
— Вот ты, например, своим рассудком? — осмелился на дерзость Гилберт. И тут же понял, что, возможно, не так уж далек от истины.  
Брейк поддел вилкой какую-то крошку и забросил в рот.  
— Брейк заполучил меня, — чирикнула Эмили.  
— Э-э? — моргнул Гилберт. После трехлетней работы с Брейком он воспринимал Эмили как данность.  
Никто не был уверен, что она такое, и все терялись в догадках: не то Брейк — гений чревовещания, не то кукла — замаскированный дьявол. В Пандоре до сих пор об этом спорили.  
Брейк криво улыбнулся.  
— Может быть, я расскажу тебе об Эмили, когда устрою очередную вечеринку по случаю дня ее рождения, — загадочно сказал он. — А до той поры… — Он поднялся на ноги, блюдце осталось позабыто:  
— Та-дам!  
У этой штуки еще и день рожденья есть? За три года Гилберт ни разу ни о чем таком не слышал!  
— Деньрожденная вечеринка? Да ты мне никогда ее не устраивал, паскудник! — возмутилась Эмили, колотя Брейка по голове.  
Брейк хохотнул, но не слишком весело — Гилберт не мог понять, почему.  
Приступ сочувствия длился не более секунды — пока до Гилберта не дошло, что сейчас его тут бросят прикованным к трубе.  
— Брейк!  
— У тебя в левом кармане.  
Гилберт скосил глаза: и верно, оказывается, Брейк его лапал для того, чтобы засунуть медный ключ в карман с часами.  
— А теперь попробуй сбежать, — ухмыльнулся Брейк и скрылся за дверью.  
  
В итоге его обнаружил Лиам (слава богу, не Шерон или — того хуже — герцог Барма; Гилберт не смог бы с этим жить). Старший офицер, извиняясь, выудил ключ из переднего брючного кармана и крепко выругался, поминая Брейка.  
— Нужно, гм… вернуть ему все это? — смущенно спросил Лиам, пока Гилберт растирал запястья, пытаясь разогнать застоявшуюся кровь.  
Так или иначе, к словам Брейка стоило прислушаться.  
— Нет, — ответил Гилберт, — они мне понадобятся для тренировок.  
Лиам вопросительно вскинул бровь, и под его взглядом Гилберт ссутулился.  
— Чертов клоун, — проворчал он, подхватил мешок с цепями и выскочил из комнаты.  
До конца недели, однако, цепи валялись нетронутыми в углу шкафа, а Гилберт размышлял, что же это значит — обнажиться. Он испытывал такое раньше — если оно означало унижение, боль или беззащитность: ведь жил же он в Найтрей-мэноре и работал бок о бок с Зарксисом Брейком!  
Но, если вдуматься, может, все эти похабные ассоциации, которые первыми приходят в голову, здесь не при чем?  
— Гилберт сегодня какой-то странный, — заметил Винсент через пару дней за ужином. — О чем он думает?  
Они вдвоем ели на кухне — обычное дело, когда им случалось возвращаться из Пандоры слишком поздно. В тот день Гилберт дожидался, пока Винсент вдоволь наговорится о результатах последней вылазки с исследователями Цепей. Гилберт знал, что леди Найтрей отпустит очередное пренебрежительное замечание, узнав об их ужине в людской. Это усугубляло их и без того унизительное положение в доме, но Гилберт все равно предпочитал есть здесь.  
— Брейк как-то обмолвился, что я всегда слишком напряжен, чтобы привлечь внимание Ворона. Он сказал, что мне не помешает быть более обнаженным.  
Винсент тут же схватил его за рукав:  
— Этот старый развратник не лез к тебе со своими грязными штучками?  
— Нет, — Гилберт сбросил его руку. — Он ранил мою гордость — и только.  
Винсент всегда слишком лип к нему — и при этом пытался отшить всех, с кем Гилберт имел дело, — особенно Брейка и Шерон. Гилберт не мог взять в толк, почему, ведь Винсент тренировался вместе с ним и отлично знал их обоих.  
— Этот клоун должен знать свое место, — Винсент всадил нож в исцарапанную столешницу, заставив Гилберта подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. — Нам нужно больше тренироваться вместе, брат.  
Последние месяцы Винсент провел в постоянных разъездах — изучал малоизвестную Цепь по приказу герцога Найтрея.  
— Мяу!  
Гилберт выронил вилку и едва не грохнулся со стула.  
Кошка, живущая при кухне, вынырнула из-за угла и прошмыгнула по комнате. Гилберт съежился на стуле, подобрав ноги и обхватив колени с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели, и сидел так, пока животное не скрылось из виду.  
— Дурацкая к-кошка, — запнувшись, буркнул он. — Сколько раз говорил повару держать ее подальше!  
Сердце так и норовило выскочить из груди, и Гилберту пришлось сделать пару вздохов, чтобы успокоиться. Винсент хранил молчание, и Гилберт взял себя в руки.  
Сердце забилось тише, и ему вдруг кое-что пришло в голову. Может, это и есть тот страх, который нужен Ворону? Обнажить свою суть — то есть позволить себе испугаться… так глупо. Потому что разве именно страх не делает людей наиболее уязвимыми?  
Винсент нахмурился.  
— Не нравятся мне эти игры Брейка, — проворчал он. — В один прекрасный день они добром не кончатся.  
— Нет, я верю, что он не желает мне зла.  
Гилберт задумался: может, стоит взять цепи в Пандору в понедельник и попросить Брейка повторить тот урок? Но представил насмешливую улыбку на лице наставника — и содрогнулся. Нет, того раза вполне достаточно. Он все понимал, но чтобы сломаться на глазах у Брейка? Невыносимо! Тем более в Пандоре — Гилберту житья не будет, узнай об этом коллеги. Нет, Брейку он явно не доверял.  
В тусклом свете лампы Гилберту хорошо было видно выражение нежной заботы на лице брата. Его внезапно осенило: Винсент ведь никогда не причинит ему вред? Он всегда прислушивался к нему как к старшему брату и никогда бы не опустился до дешевых штабных шуток.  
— Винсент, — медленно и осторожно начал Гилберт, — ты мне доверяешь?  
— Безусловно.  
— Ты не хотел бы, гм… мне помочь?.. — он, пытаясь сформулировать, сделал ножом неопределенный жест в воздухе. Что за нелепая мысль! Чтобы брат помог ему пройти через…  
Винсент мягко улыбнулся.  
— Для Гилберта — все, что угодно.

* * *

 ***** манга Pandora Hearts: Воспоминание XLV — том 11, глава 45, стр.11


	2. Глава 2

  _«Были ли их забытые воспоминания стерты,_  
 _или они сами отказались от них?»_   *****  
  
  
Границы — вот из чего состояли их отношения. Правила. Разрешения. Дозволения. Если Винсент вел себя хорошо, ему доставались в награду сокровенные, пусть и будничные, моменты близости: сидеть рядом в карете по пути домой; сыграть вечернюю партию — а то и две — в шахматы; получить дозволение поправить сбившуюся ленту в волосах — и при этом тайком провести по шее.  
Винсент привык к этой невидимой черте, подле которой они ходили изо дня в день, а потому знал, сколько может дать его брат и сколько может потребовать взамен.  
Но он не мог поверить, что именно Брейк — да, Брейк! — подал Гилберту эту идею, произнес это вслух. Гилберт краснел, пытался подобрать слова и объяснить правила игры, а Винсент смотрел на него и понимал, что счастлив.  
Он хотел, чтобы эту черту они перешли вместе.  
  
Цепи, которые принес Гилберт, были очень тяжелыми. Они с трудом обвязали их вокруг перилец кровати, и Винсент подумал, что дерево наверняка не выдержит, если Гилберт будет сопротивляться слишком сильно. Он не пожалел времени, чтобы все закрепить получше — чтобы не соскользнули.  
Ноги они оставили свободными — Гилберт даже сможет присесть, если устанет. Винсент предусмотрительно постелил на краю кровати сложенное в несколько раз одеяло, чтобы брат не поранился о жесткое дерево.  
Он еще раз проверил, все ли в порядке, усевшись позади брата. Гилберт был прекрасен: он изогнулся, стараясь рассмотреть, что делается у него за спиной, волосы упали на лоб… Красота и беззащитность — не зря тот клоун на него пялился.  
Жаль, что он так нервничает… Гилберт действительно дрожал, как заяц, за которым гонятся охотники.  
— Скорее, — пробормотал он. Его взгляд метался, точно отыскивая путь к отступлению.  
— Старший братец должен помнить — он сам предложил… — Винсент пробежался пальцами по рукам Гилберта, и тот заерзал сильнее.  
Винсент наклонился, заглядывая брату в лицо.  
— Глупый Гил, — слегка поддразнил он, — почему ты вообще позволил старому хрычу сотворить с тобой такое?  
Теперь он видел все, до последней мелочи, и мог оценить — и длинные ресницы Гилберта, и небрежно повязанный шейный платок, позволяющий разглядеть шрам на груди.  
Гилберт вскинул голову, и они едва не столкнулись лбами.  
— Винс, пожалуйста!  
Почему он так говорит, не нежно, а резко и раздраженно? Вот если бы они были в его, Винсента, постели — наверно, все было б иначе.  
Он вздохнул и медленно выпрямился.  
— Ты принес? — спросил старший.  
— Конечно, — ответил младший, вскочив с кровати. — Раз уж мы играем по правилам Гилберта.  
— Это не игра, Винс. Это… тренировка.  
О, глупый братец, как непреклонно он настаивал на том, что они всего лишь упражняются (хотя слово упражнение тоже можно было понимать по-всякому — жаль, что Гилберт этого не слышал).  
У него были свои правила: во-первых, все должно быть серьезно. Смертельно серьезно — они же хотят завладеть Вороном, а не просто развлечься, да еще так сомнительно. Возможно, это помогало ему собраться с силами.  
Гилберт закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Ладно, — проговорил он, — выпускай.  
Винсент принес из гостиной закрытую плетеную корзину. Заперев за собой дверь, он поставил корзину в ноги Гилберту.  
— Готов?  
Крепко зажмурившись, Гилберт кивнул.  
Во-вторых, прекратить все мог только сам Гилберт, подав знак.  
  
— Я, гм, не знаю, как могу… отреагировать… — с опаской объяснил он, когда они все планировали. Винсент легко мог представить, чем могло обернуться это… обнажение — впрочем, у него всегда фантазия была богаче.  
— Так когда Гил хочет, чтобы я остановился? — осведомился он легким тоном.  
— Не знаю. Я должен вытерпеть. Так что даже если я сорвусь, мы не остановимся. Ты понял, Винс?  
Винсент был не в восторге — еще бы, причинить боль Гилберту! — но все-таки согласился. Они договорились, что именно скажет Гилберт, чтобы прекратить игру. Пока слово не сказано, Винсент должен продолжать.  
Гилберт так невинно рассуждал обо всем этом — об ограничениях, и страхах, и контроле — как будто не замечал, как можно воспринимать его слова. Винсент, который порой не отказывал себе в удовольствиях во время путешествий — он же изучал Цепь! — по стране, внутренне усмехнулся и подивился, как же все-таки до смешного серьезен его драгоценный старший брат.  
  
И вот, поставив корзину, Винсент опустился на одно колено и ждал отмашки.  
— Я поднимаю крышку, — сообщил он.  
И эффектным жестом сорвал накидку.  
Из корзины черной молнией сиганула кошка. Маленькое, гладкошерстное создание — Винсент купил его в специальной лавке, так ему показалось безопаснее. Ей даже обстригли когти — на случай, если кошка испугается и отреагирует по-кошачьи.  
— Открой глаза, братец.  
Все тело Гилберта напряглось, оковы натянулись, словно он чувствовал кошку, даже не видя ее. Он резко вдохнул — и поглядел перед собой.  
Кошка, ступая гордо и изящно, подошла и потерлась о ногу Гилберта. От ее прикосновения все его тело одеревенело, потом он попятился, попытался поджать ноги, запнулся каблуком о подножку и тяжело рухнул на край кровати, к счастью, застеленный одеялом. Ноги он подобрал под себя — словно вместо пола перед ним было озеро кипящей лавы.  
— ЛадноВинсвсе.  
— Гилберт не сказал слово, — укорил Винсент. — Вспомни правила.  
Кошка мяукнула и продолжила свои исследования, расхаживая вокруг столбика. Мерзкая тварь.  
— Язнаюзнаюяох… — Гилберт не трясся, не дрожал, не плакал. Все было гораздо хуже: он застыл, не в силах пошевелиться. Он сгорбился, попытался закрыться руками — цепь натянулась и не позволила. Кошка вспрыгнула на кровать. Гилберт все еще не мог ее видеть, но вдруг захрипел, высоко и резко.  
— Я не могу дышать, — задыхаясь, выдавил он. — Боги, я… — еще один судорожный вздох — и он закашлялся, забился. — Куда она делась, о, боги, где она, где…  
— Брат, — заявил Винсент, — мы это прекращаем.  
Гилберт повернулся к Винсенту — в лице ни кровинки, над бровями блестит пот, в глазах плещется страх. Он с силой дернул оковы и в безумном прыжке рванулся вперед, приземлившись на обе ноги и лихорадочно натягивая цепи, чтобы как можно дальше отодвинуться от кровати.  
Винсента не отпускало это неистовое отчаяние, которому брат вдруг дал волю. Бледное лицо, молотящие по воздуху руки, тело, которое не слушается рассудка… Винсент смотрел как завороженный: вот брат тряхнул головой, рванулся так, что от рубашки отлетели пуговицы, выгнулся вперед…  
Гилберт мучился, но Винсент не мог оторваться, пока…  
— Мастер Оз, прекра!...  
Реальность вернулась. Кошка уже соскочила с кровати и шипела на Гилберта.  
Винсент схватил ее и отвернулся — достаточно!  
Но Гилберту уже было все равно. Его утянуло куда-то в другое время и место, и он бился от ужаса, зажмурив глаза и сжав кулаки.  
— Так, это уже не смешно.  
Кошка сдавленно запищала — не хватало еще, чтобы Гилберт ее услышал. «Заткнись, скотина!»  
Винсент постарался заткнуть ей пасть, но кошка только рвалась из его хватки, царапаясь и завывая. Он перехватил ее и шарахнул о перила. Что-то треснуло. Визг прервался. Винсент поспешно закатал ее в коврик, засунул под стул и кинулся к брату, в отчаянии бормоча:  
— Винсент здесь, все хорошо, брат, Винсент с тобой, не Оз, не он…  
Гилберт тяжело обмяк у него на груди.  
Винсент тихонько укачивал его — минуту или больше — цепи позвякивали, пока волна страха Гилберта не сошла на нет.  
— Винс, — наконец глухо выговорил он.  
— Да, брат?  
— Отпусти.  
Винсент кивнул, отстраняясь, но руки Гилберта по-прежнему были крепко сжаты.  
— Этот, которого ты так любишь, — спросил Винсент резко, — он что, делал с тобой такое? Издевался над тобой?  
— Что? — Гилберт поглядел на него мутным взглядом. — А что случилось?  
— Ты звал Оза Безариуса.  
— Я… правда?  
— Да, — Винсент вцепился в оковы, — он делал тебе больно?  
— Нет! — он помолчал. — Ну… не всерьез, он только играл…  
— Только играл? — съехидничал Винсент.  
— Я ведь всегда был таким, правда? — спросил его брат с упреком. — Все время плакал.  
Он придумывал оправдания, бедный.  
 «Нет, — подумал Винсент, — раньше ты был сильнее, но эти аристократы… Они сломали моего Гила, как сломали меня…»   
— Это неправильно, вот так пугаться. Мальчишка Безариус — вот кто во всем виноват.  
Винсент добавил почти умоляюще:  
— Разве Гил не помнит, как сильно тогда заболел?  
— Что?  
Его воспоминания, прорехи в их жизни. Эти Безариусовские мрази даже не поняли, как искалечили его брата своими извращенными забавами.  
— Раньше, давно. Мы жили на улице, — Винсент ухватил Гилберта за ворот рубашки. — Однажды бездомный кот сильно поцарапал старшего братика, когда мы бродили там, совсем одни. И братик метался в жару и был так болен! Я боялся, что он умрет!  
Нет, он не должен рассказывать о воспоминаниях, таких давних, которые для него невозможно пробудить…  
— Винс, — прошептал Гилберт, глядя на него сверху вниз, — откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я помню… чуть-чуть… — солгал он. Прижимаясь ухом к груди Гилберта, он услышал, как «тук-тук-тук» сердца стало чаще. — А ты совсем не?..  
— Мне кажется… во сне… в последнее время.  
Винсент поднял голову, и они встретились взглядами.  
— Все так непонятно, — наполовину извиняясь, признался Гилберт, — я думал, это всего лишь сны.  
Винсент крепче стиснул кулаки, все еще сжимая рубашку Гилберта. Брат был совсем как ледышка — так испугался. Он отпустил ворот и положил руки Гилберту на грудь.  
— А твой бесценный господин, он знал о том, что ты?.. — начал Винсент.  
— Только… что я пугался, — Гилберт неловко заерзал, когда Винсент придвинулся ближе.  
— И все равно развлекался так?  
— Не часто. Я никогда так ужасно не реагировал, — ответил Гилберт. Его голос стал тверже, когда он защищал бывшего хозяина. — И он прекращал, когда я хотел убежать. Он не запирал меня в комнате с одним из… этих.  
— Но он все равно творил такое…  
Гилберт покраснел:  
— Это была шалость! Мы были детьми!  
Винсент прищурился:  
— Это не похоже на шалость.  
— Он считал меня лучшим другом, Винс. Он, аристократ!  
— Нет же, он считал тебя своей игрушкой!  
Гнев захлестнул его, срывая маску — ненавязчивая доброжелательность, как солнечный луч, разве что без блеска, — которую он носил изо дня в день. Винсент, низко зарычав, придвинулся так, что их лица оказались в дюйме друг от друга. Он вплотную прижимался к Гилберту, руки, снова ухватившие ворот, дернули рубашку вниз, обнажая ключицы. У Гилберта не оставалось выбора — и он подчинился силе и упал, держа на весу скованные руки, и поднял голову. Винсент смотрел на него.  
— Ты вообще не помнишь, не так ли? Как мы жили, когда были совсем маленькими?  
Гил неловко выгнулся, не в силах дотянуться до матраца под ним.  
— Винс, — выдохнул он, — мне больно…  
Тот мгновенно выпустил Гилберта и, сделав шаг, рухнул на пол рядом с ним. Гилберт, ворча, подтянулся, выпрямился и устроился на краю кровати, не сводя глаз с брата: подобного взрыва от него он не ждал.  
— Гилберт не замечает очевидного, — процедил Винсент холодно. — Разве он не понял? Сейчас, после всего?  
Впервые Винсент чувствовал, что сердится на брата. Гилберт так глуп — разве можно доверять людям, которые использовали их, всего лишь использовали?!  
Винсент думал о богатых идиотах, которых они дурачили, пока были уличными крысами, в особенности тех, которые увлекались чародейством и приходили в восторг от того, что у Винсента «дурной глаз».  
  
Это была идея Гилберта: его осенило, когда однажды проходившие мимо знатные господа начали восклицать, какой Винсент необычный. Эти дворяне — они позвали братьев их развлечь. И пока они в приступе щедрости кормили мальчиков горячей едой, проворные ручки Гилберта (он всегда был быстрым, так что и стрелком стал дай бог каждому!) избавили благородных господ от бумажников, колье, каких-то серебряных вещиц, — потом братья загнали добычу на черном рынке.  
После первых трех дармовых кормежек маленький Винсент в полной мере оценил находчивость брата. Кроме того, Гилберт почти не умел врать, а Винсент сочинял легко и часто придумывал отменные небылицы.  
— У меня волшебный глаз, — заявлял маленький Винс.  
Чего только он не делал с помощью своего глаза: и убивал взглядом бродячих собак, и заставлял тарелки летать, и загонял стаю демонов в стеклянный купол…  
Да, миледи, вы безмерно добры, что покормили нас! О, конечно, добрый сэр, мы сможем показать мою магию, если вы позволите согреться у вашего камина — нынешней зимой на улице так холодно! Ах, большое вам спасибо за обувь, и одежду, и горячий мясной пирог…  
Они считали себя самыми умными на свете и порхали свободно, как птицы, из города в город, изо всех сил пытались выжить и при этом ни разу не попались. О, как чертовски они были умны, не зная при этом ничего…  
И как смешно, что Гилберт позабыл: пронырливость — не врожденный талант, а навык, приобретенный с опытом.  
  
Винсент подождал, пока до Гилберта дойдет. Конечно, Гилберт мог решить, что Винсент просто языком болтает, чтобы уколоть его побольнее — ведь он ничего не помнил. А ведь это еще самое безобидное; иногда Винсент даже радовался, что Гил все забыл, если кое о чем им не придется разговаривать.  
«Не желаю ни о чем говорить, — думал Винсент, — потому что как только ты спросишь об одном — придется рассказывать и о другом, и третьем, и десятом, и вся эта грязь полезет наружу, пока на дне не останется самое страшное — то, что ты обо мне думаешь».  
— Я и не знал, что ты так не любишь аристократов.  
Голос Гилберта звучал тихо и слабо, будто младенец заплакал.  
Винсент тускло улыбнулся:  
— Братец знает, что скрывают благородные имена. Мы это каждый день видим.  
— Но ты всегда такой спокойный на людях, — озадаченно произнес Гилберт, разглядывая брата точно впервые, отчего тот почувствовал себя не больше чем мышью в мышеловке.  
Да, игра оказалась с сюрпризом.  
Братья умолкли. Гилберт сгорбился, вывернув скованные руки. Винсент хотел сказать, что так больнее, но не стал — ждал, что Гилберт произнесет то самое слово, и игра закончится, и время ненужных признаний тоже. Но ничего не происходило.  
Потом цепи снова звякнули. Неужели Гилберт уснул — он так долго молчит?  
— Ты помнишь, я когда-нибудь… позволял, чтобы тебе сделали больно?  
Винсент поджал губы. Он не знал, что ответить. Сказать правду? Умолчать о чем-нибудь? Солгать?  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Там был… иностранец, аристократ… у него был дом в Сабрие, — сказал Гилберт без выражения. Лицо его было бледным, под глазами круги. — Он видел нас на улицах… Мы ему понравились.  
Нет, только не это! Винсент ожидал чего угодно, только не этого.  
— Гил, не говори больше…  
Но тот продолжал, не слушая, содрогаясь:  
— Он был… отвратительным.  
  
Маленькие Гил и Винс думали, что они знают все об этом огромном, необъятном мире, что они самые умные, пусть им всего семь и шесть…  
  
Винсенту скрутило желудок.  
— Гил, ничего не было! — выпалил он.  
Неужели дурацкий клоун этого хотел — чтобы Гилберт вспомнил самое ужасное, то, что необходимо забыть навсегда?  
Его пальцы свело, когда он изо всех сил вцепился в ковер на полу. Ножницы, отчего он позабыл ножницы у себя в комнате?  
Он вскочил на ноги и направился к выходу, но оглянулся на брата.  
— Все хорошо, — медленно проговорил Гилберт. — Иди, если хочешь.  
Он опустил голову, цепи потянули его вниз; Гилберт понял: вот отчего он так доверяет брату. Когда-то он подвел Винсента… и все же тот остался с ним.  
— Но я не ухожу! — Винсент встал перед ним на колени. — Просто я не люблю вспоминать… кое о чем, вот и все, — легко добавил он, — а из-за этой игры ты думаешь о всяких ужасных вещах, Гил. Может, хватит?  
Он потянулся к брату — убрать волосы со лба. Гилберт немедленно дернулся, цепи лязгнули и закачались.  
— Стало быть, это было, да? — еще один прерывистый вдох.  
Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет… Ведь они говорили о Гилберте, а не о нем! И зачем он согласился подыграть? Это уже совсем не смешно. В этой игре вообще не было ничего веселого.  
— К твоим тренировкам это не относится, брат. Давай займемся чем-нибудь еще?  
Винсент вытащил ключ.  
— Я скажу, когда будет пора.  
Эта внезапная вспышка решимости, острый взгляд, уверенный и жесткий. Даже когда Гилберт скован, даже когда напуган и измучен. Это выражение лица — как прежде, как у Гила, которого он знал тогда: отчаянного и умного мальчика, сражавшегося за Винсента на улицах, чтобы они могли прожить еще один день.  
Винсент сунул ключ обратно в карман и вытащил носовой платок — вытереть брату пот, но Гилберт увернулся. Цепи громко брякнули. Винсент отдернул руку.  
«Гил не хочет, чтобы я дотрагивался до него, — печально подумал Винсент, — потому что…»   
«Я должен был знать. Нет, мне было семь, что я мог знать о таком? — подумал Гилберт, содрогнувшись. — Но я должен был позаботиться о Винсе — и подвел его».  
Его тряхнуло в бесслезном рыдании, еще глубже и горше, чем прежде. Гилберт понял, что Брейк не знал об этом, об этой тьме. Что в сравнении с ней детские крики ужаса и мурашки по коже, вызванные ничтожным страхом? Эта тьма — словно самая его сущность. Вкус, который Ворон признал бы настоящим.  
Винсент скомкал платок, чувствуя какое-то странное благоговение при виде страданий брата. О ком так убивался Гилберт: о себе или о Винсенте? Винсент закусил губу и зажмурился. Он привалился к столбику, одну руку закинув за голову и схватившись за твердое дерево, а другой сворачивая платок как можно туже.  
— Он забрал нас к себе, а через неделю… пришел к нам в комнату, — слабеющим голосом начал Винсент.  
— Он… он сказал, что хочет показать тебе одну игру.  
— Он говорил, что я обладаю магией, и что… что… маленькие мальчики, у которых есть магия, — особенные.  
На Винсента вдруг накатил припадок дурноты — и, словно почувствовав это, Гилберт закашлялся, как при рвотных спазмах. Винсент расправил платок и приложил его ко рту брата.  
— Дыши, Гил, дыши.  
Он уже не понимал, отчего Гил задыхается — может, оттого, что пытается удержаться и не зарыдать?  
— Я… я позволил ему взять тебя…  
Тишина. Струйка пота стекла со лба на скулу и вниз, к шее. Гилберт часто заморгал — перед глазами все плыло. Об этом и говорил Брейк, да? Никаких дурацких кошек — совсем другой страх, спрятанный в глубине, в лабиринте его разума. Гилберт собирал его по частям, из обрывков, и давился словами.  
— Но мне… стало завидно. Он относился к тебе гораздо лучше, говорил с тобой, дарил игрушки. Я к такому не привык; я привык, что люди тебя ненавидели или что мы их развлекали. И я взбесился — почему это полюбили только тебя? — голос Гилберта сорвался, и Винсент вздрогнул. — Я не помню, почему, — сглотнув, Гилберт продолжил сдавленным голосом, — хотел тебя найти. Я долго искал, в таком большом доме, бродил по этажам, а потом заметил фонарь у входа в подвал.  
— Гил…  
Винс не хотел, чтобы Гил это знал. Это ранит его. Причинит ему боль.  
Винсент обхватил себя руками, не давая себе вспоминать о тошнотворно-сладком запахе — тот человек любил запах померанцев, и от него разило померанцевой эссенцией, он гладил Винсента по голове и повторял, какой он необыкновенный. Он налил Винсу какао, растер ему спину, и Винсент почувствовал, что вот-вот заснет — и попросился наверх, в спальню.  
— Нет, пока нет, — ответил тот знатный господин. — Мы еще не поиграли.  
Уже после, когда Винсент повзрослел и узнал, почему его тошнит всякий раз при запахе цукатов или горячего шоколада (чик-чик — ножницы впиваются в золотистого плюшевого медведя; чик-чик — нет, в ноги этого человека, нет, между ног), он понял, как мерзко звучал голос того человека. Но тогда он думал только о том, какой приятной и теплой может быть жизнь, и о том, что Гилу, наверно, тоже дадут какао — ровно до того момента, пока его не взяли за руку и не положили ее на ширинку, и Винс почувствовал сквозь ткань странную выпуклость, теплую и твердую…  
— Там, внизу, были другие дети, — прошептал Гилберт. Ему казалось, что в комнате совсем темно — или он слепнет от ужаса, который поднимается у него изнутри? — Я думал, они спят, а потом увидел мальчика без рубашки и подумал — как он мог уснуть там, в таком холоде?  
Очередной сухой кашель, очередное сдавленное рыдание.  
— И я нашел тебя. Ты казался больным… Не мог проснуться. Я стал тебя трясти, кричал, что нужно бежать, — Гилберт подался вперед, и перильца затрещали. — Нам нужно было бежать оттуда.  
Винсент прикрыл глаза.  
— Но я так устал. И ничего не понимал.  
  
— Было совсем не весело, — пожаловался тогда маленький Винсент. Тот знатный господин обтер его вышитым платком, завязал штаны и прошептал:  
— Чем чаще играешь в эту игру, мой мальчик, тем веселее.  
  
Вскоре Гилберт и Винсент уже перебивали друг друга, торопясь, склеивая вместе кусочки, потерявшиеся в лабиринте памяти.  
Гилберт выдохнул:  
— Они были такие смирные…  
— И такие тихие…  
— Один мальчик нас увидел. Он начал плакать…  
— Он повторял: «Пожалуйста, помогите…»   
— Но я не хотел…  
— Оставаться в таком месте…  
— И я закричал: «Бежим, Винс!»   
— И ты потащил меня наверх…  
— А там был управляющий, и я его укусил…  
— И мы выскочили в черный ход…  
— …и сбежали, — Гилберт икал, горло мучительно сводило. — Все было как в тумане. И мы спаслись. И бросили всех остальных.  
Наступила тишина.  
Наконец Винсент подытожил:  
— И я возненавидел знатных господ и их дома.  
Он ожидал, что Гилберт добавит: «Пока нас не нашел Джек», но тот промолчал. И это все? Ужас, страх и бегство… Это все, что Гил вспомнил? Понятно, что он не мог не убегать.  
Может, это и к лучшему. Все-таки Джек их спас. После их бегства Винсент очень сильно заболел, и Гилберт прятал их — он боялся, что аристократы их найдут и заставят вернуться, боялся воровать и вообще покидать укрытие, даже просить милостыню. Джек изменил все к лучшему. Ненадолго.  
Он не станет напоминать Гилберту про Дом Безариусов, про этих тварей — мерзких, мерзких, мерзких! Даже Джек сделал Гилберту больно — а ведь Гилберт так ему верил. У Винсента сердце щемило, когда он об этом думал.  
Сейчас-то он понимал. Только кровные узы, самые крепкие. Больше никому верить нельзя.  
— Мне так жаль, Винсент, — проговорил Гилберт, осев и тяжело дыша. — Мне очень, очень жаль. Я не знал. Я думал, он один из этих суеверных типов. Я думал, все будет легко.  
Ох, милый братец. Он плакал, а Винсент так и сидел с сухими глазами. «Я просто чудовище, — думал он. — Гилберт мучается, а я пуст внутри».  
— Ты не виноват. Ничего не было, — добавил Винсент (он выучил этот урок, чик-чик: он не виноват — это грязные людишки играют в свои грязные игры, и если ты попался, заставляют тебя делать всякие отвратительные вещи, чик-чик, все прочь). — Ты меня спас.  
— Я тебя туда привел.  
  
Гилберт взмахнул руками, цепи снова зазвенели. «Лучше самому себя связать, чем тебя свяжут другие, — скорбно подумал Гилберт. — Лучше выбрать себе тюрьму, а не ждать, что тебя в нее бросят. Вот моя золотая клетка — с Винсентом».  
Найтрей-мэнор — то еще воронье гнездо: все каркают, клюются, цепляются, плетут интриги — пока ты не издохнешь, не истечешь кровью. Но здесь они всегда начеку, и никаких сюрпризов по ночам, никаких улыбок, никаких игр с «особенными» мальчиками. Здесь можно выжить, если отыскать местечко среди шипов и когтей.  
— Аристократы заманивают нас в ловушку, — бросил Винсент резко, выплевывая каждое слово. — А потом вертят нами, как хотят, в угоду своим прихотям. — Он намотал на кулак одну из цепей и дернул ее, так что Гилберт оказался с ним лицом к лицу. — Семья Безариусов — не исключение. Они хотели, чтобы ты ублажал их мальчишку. А как только он исчез, тебя вышвырнули.  
Гилберт, трясясь от вины и стыда, долго молчал. А потом тихо пробормотал:  
— Я ушел сам.  
— Потому что тебе там больше не было места. Ты это знаешь. Я это знаю. Ты вернулся ко мне, — Винсент ослабил цепь, приложил ладонь к щеке Гилберта: — Я никогда тебя не покину, Гил.  
Гилберт не ответил, и «Даже несмотря на то, что я тебя оставил» повисло в воздухе.  
Все эти благородные подонки и их мерзкие дары.  
Винсент пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Гилберта и, позволив наконец горечи стать явной, тихим голосом задал вопрос, который Гилберт еще не раз услышит в будущем:  
— Почему ты так предан ему? Озу?  
— Якорь.  
  
А, какой удар.  
Слово-ключ.  
Конец игре.  
Никаких вопросов больше. Не сегодня.  
Винсент не стал настаивать.  
Взобравшись на кровать, он дотянулся ключом до кандалов и отомкнул их. Цепи тяжело свалились на пол.  
Гилберт рухнул. Винсент подхватил его под руки, втащил на кровать и пристроил его голову к себе на колени. Брат настолько вымотался, что даже не протестовал. В другое время Винсент был бы рад держать его вот так — но не сейчас, после всех ужасов. И ни единого плюшевого медведя, которого он мог бы искромсать, изгоняя свой страх! Он чувствовал себя разбитым.  
Пусть он, но не Гилберт — такой сильный и такой хрупкий! Винсент бездумно приглаживал его волосы, мягкие и послушные под его руками.  
Гилберт не смотрел на него, только шептал, почти безотчетно:  
— Прости меня, мне так жаль, так жаль…  
Что-то шевельнулось в сердце при этих словах. Винсент закрыл глаза, запрещая себе наклониться и украсть поцелуй с этих губ из-за того, другого человека, который когда-то лишил его невинности.  
— Гилберту не за что просить прощения, — ответил он так мягко, как только мог, — пока мы возвращаемся друг к другу.  
Гилберт вздрогнул, но промолчал.  
Наконец Винсент поднялся с кровати, оставив Гилберта растирать затекшие руки. Он подобрал трупик кошки, о которой уже успел позабыть, и платком стер кровь.  
Гилберт покосился на него и вздрогнул:  
— Как… как оно?  
— О, всего лишь небольшая шишка на голове, — ответил Винсент нарочито бодрым голосом, повернувшись так, чтобы Гилберт не мог ничего разглядеть. — Я перевяжу котенка у себя и после верну в лавку.  
Он обернул платком треснувший череп и засунул трупик в плетеную корзину.  
Он сожжет несчастное создание в мусорной печи в подвале, и Гилберт никогда не узнает. Позже, этим же вечером, он вырвет внутренности из чучела того ужасного человека и будет смеяться, как столетье назад во время кровавой вечеринки в Сабрие он смеялся над настоящим трупом: чик-чик — и Винсент выигрывает игру, которую начал не он.  
— Не о чем волноваться, — напоследок сказал Винсент и вышел из комнаты, закрыв глаза и нацепив улыбку, которой не чувствовал.  
Гилберт не настаивал. Так или иначе, он верил, что брат не лжет.

* * *

 ***** манга Pandora Hearts: Воспоминание XXXVIII — том 10, глава 38, стр. 44


End file.
